Brendan Atwood
Brendan Atwood is able to control the weather. He attends Davenport's School for the Unusually Gifted. Powers and Abilities * Atmokinesis: Brendan has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of his power to manipulate the weather. Brendan possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of weather over vast areas. He has been able to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems. He can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. He can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. He can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. He is also able to conjure storms capable of healing him from any and all wounds. His precise control over the atmosphere allows his to create special weather effects. He can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through his body to generate electric blasts, flash freeze objects and people, coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, and, along with his natural ability of flight, summon wind currents strong enough to support his weight to elevate himself (or others) to fly at high altitudes and speeds. His control is so great that he can even manipulate the air in a person's lungs, or create winds so strong that they rip apart what ever they come into contact with. He can also control the pressure inside the human inner ear, an ability he uses to cause intense pain. He can also bend light using moisture in the air and his manipulation of mist and fog to appear partially transparent, and in later on, nearly invisible. Brendan has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include cosmic storms, solar wind, ocean currents, and the electromagnetic field. He has demonstrated the ability to separate water molecules into oxygen and hydrogen via electrolysis, allowing his to breathe underwater. While in outer space, He is able to affect and manipulate the interstellar and intergalactic media. Brendan can alter his visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to his will. Brendan has been shown to be sensitive to the dynamics of the natural world, and his psionic powers over weather are affected by his emotions. One consequence of this connection to nature is that he often suppresses extreme feelings to prevent his emotional state from resulting in violent weather. He has once sensed a diseased and dying tree on the school grounds, detected objects within various atmospheric mediums—including water, and sensed the incorrect motion of a hurricane in the northern Hemisphere and the gravitational stress on the tides by the Moon and Sun as well as the distortion of a planet's magnetosphere. Brendan can view the Earth as weather patterns, and is able to precisely recognize his geographic position through interpretations of these patterns. Brendan's deviant abilities are limited by his willpower and the strength of his body. Category:Student Category:Class 4 Category:Class 3